The Underworld Army
Gallery underworldarmy27.png|Skuttler is one of the most common ground forces in the underworld army. A skuttler wielding a club and a shield as shown in the picture. underworldarmy26.jpg|Skuttler Cannoneer. It can shoot lasers and slow missiles from its huge cannon it holds in its tentacled arm. underworldarmy25.png|They are the more armored Skuttlers that can jump over to crush a target to stab onto with its spikes below or spin around to hit its enemies with its armored body along with the spikes mounted onto the shoulders. underworldarmy21.jpg|Shildeens are the defensive soldiers, they do not attack, but they project energy barriers to protect ground and air forces from being harmed. underworldarmy1.png|Belunkas are underworld transporters that has a dimensional stomach that can hold onto the smaller underworld troops to deploy into battle by spitting them out. underworldarmy3.png|Brawny Claws are aquarian underworld troops that can stretch their torso for better reach and claws for helping to crush enemies. underworldarmy4.png|Clubberskull is one of the most powerful and durable brutes in the underworld groundforces. underworldarmy5.png|Crawlers are the living tanks of the underworld ground forces arm. It can shoot explosive projectiles and run over its enemies with its treadmills. Like tanks it is heavily armored by most infantry weaponry making it difficult to destroy. underworldarmy42.png|Monoeye is one of the most common underworld air force troops. It shoots blasts of plasma energy from its single eye. underworldarmy24.png|This Skuttler has now become a Skuttler Mage making it a magic user that can use fire elemental spells and a life draining one that slowly drain a persons lifeforce temporarily. underworldarmy41.jpg|A Mick is one of the more common underworld aerial force. It can shoot plasma energy blasts out of its mouth and can use its very long tongue as a melee whip to hurt his enemy or bring a smaller one of its size to eat. underworldarmy30.png|The Tempura Wizard is one of the most dangerous underworld enemies as it can use its wand to fire a magical energy blast that can turn someone into a shrimp tempura for the Tempura Wizard to make a quick bite out of someone to eat. underworldarmy11.png|Handora is one of the most dangerous enemies of the underworld forces able to move onto walls and ceilings easily while running at incredibly fast speeds it can shoot energy blasts of darkness from its red eye and can jump off the ground with its lower hand for the top to make a quick strong punch to the enemy. underworldarmy6.png|Fort Oink is a small moving fortress air to ground enemy of the underworld forces that can fly on spinnig propellors and can uses its own forces as ammo from its towers that acts as cannons to attack the enemy ground and air forces. underworldarmy35.png|Zurrets are the Underworld Forces living Anti-Aircraft guns that protect's its ground forces from being destroyed by enemy air forces. underworldarmy31.png|Tortolunk is a slow moving Tortoise monster of the Underworld Army that can move even faster by spinning around in its shell to ram into its enemies like bowling pins. It also has tough turtle shell armor to make it invunerable to some attacks. underworldarmy15.png|The Orne is a moving skull that can kill its enemies with just a single touch. Luckily only a few of them are around in the underworld army. underworldarmy45.png|Reapettes (From the left) and Reapers (From the right) are the caretakers of the underworlds souls. They use their sharp scythe's to reap the souls of their victims. underworldarmy16.png|Paramushs small and weak enemies that fall down from the sky in mushroom shaped parachutes for their heads. They can move very quickly across the ground to shoot a fast barrage of projectiles at its enemies. underworldarmy29.png|Splins are weak but dangerous air to ground troops of the underworld forces. They can multiply into more copies of themselve and spin their bodies to rotate the razer sharp blades around them to become a living army buzzsaws of death. underworldarmy34.png|Wave Angler are hammerheaded shark looking enemys of the underworld air to ground forces that can use their sprok looking fins to send slicing energy waves horizontally or vertically. underworldarmy17.png|Petribombers are the underworld forces air bombers that use their twin gloved hands to create explosive lava rocks and toss them at the ground forces to blow them up. underworldarmy7.png|Frozum are the floating air to ground ice creatures of the Underworld Army's forces and can blow icy blizzard to freeze its enemies. underworldarmy23.png|Shrips are the bladed air to ground forces of the Underworld Army. It can swing around its front blade and can spin around to move fas like a helicopter propellor to slice and dice through its enemies. underworldarmy14.png|Merenguy is the diversion soldiers of the Underworld Army to use their dances most to provide a huge distraction for the army to confuse the enemy forces. underworldarmy51.png|An Armin is a thin and frail monster that is protected from harm at the front and back plated armor of its body. It uses its front plated armor and its goat like horns to ram into its targets. underworldarmy38.png|Egg Plant Wizard is a magic user that uses its staff to shoot an energy blast that turns its target into an eggplant. underworldarmy33.jpg|Vakloom is an air to ground absorber of the Underworld Forces that can absorb energy attacks by sucking them in and can use the combined energies to fire a huge laser beam from its mouth. underworldarmy39.jpg|Ganewmede are the counterattack air forces of the underworld. They only attack back shooting large spikes when the enemy is attacking them. underworldarmy12.png|Igniot are living turrets against the ground forces enemy troops. They can rotate around to fire off laser beams that can turn enemies into stone, leaving them immobile to be attack by Underworld Forces. underworldarmy8.jpg|A Gloomerang are the air force weapon thrower troops of the Underworld Army. They have a protective armor plating in front of their face which they can use to throw as a sharp boomerang that can cut through its targets and return back to the Gloomerang that threw it. underworldarmy9.png|Guttlers devour their enemies to drain their life-force to become stronger and larger. They can shoot those small little explosive balls from their slime geysered head at the enemy. underworldarmy10.png|Gyrazers are one of the aerial forces of the Underworld Army. Its four appendages can be used to rotate around to allow it to move quickly and tilt it's body around to shoot a laser beam from beneath at the huge eyeball hidden underneath. underworldarmy18.png|Porcuspines are weak rock enemies that shoot spiky crystals out of their body to impale their enemies. underworldarmy44.png|Plutons are theives that carry on the task for the Underworld Army to steal things for them. underworldarmy47.png|Specknoses are the air to ground force of the Underworld Army. They shoot bombs from their noses nostrils at the air and ground enemy forces. underworldarmy50.png|Zuree are one of the air to ground forces of the Underworld Army. They use their large claws to slash apart as their foes. These can also make themselves intangible by turning into blue flames to avoid attacks before rematerializing again. Description Under Thanato's command the remainder of The Underworld Army with him have joined up with The Murderistic League to commit acts of genocide to use the souls of the killed to help rebuild the army. Category:Foot Soldiers Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters that hail from the Kid Icarus universe Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Club Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Energy Projectors Category:Flyers Category:Monsters Category:Armored Characters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Speedsters Category:Swordsmen Category:Absorbers Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:The Undead Category:Bombers Category:Gun Users Category:Shieldmen Category:Scythe Users Category:Transporters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Weapon Category:Elementals Category:Groups Category:Thieves Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Hell Councils